1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a floor heating system, and, more particularly, to an electrical floor heating system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Under floor heating systems date back thousands of years including Roman and Korean heating system where stone slabs are installed on an upper part of flues in a hypocaust connected with a fuel feeding port and a chimney. A burning fuel, such as wood or coal is burnt thereby heating the floor from the underneath side. The problem with this system is that a lot of thermal energy is drawn off by way of the fuel feeding hole and the chimney when a fire is not kindled therein. Some modern floor heating systems include the circulation of a heated thermal medium fluid through long, thin seamless pipes disposed beneath a floor. A floor heating system that involves the circulation of a thermal medium fluid has a portion of a floor that is heated to a higher temperature than a portion of the floor associated with the end of the circulation path. For example, the temperature of the heated thermal medium as it circulates gradually decreases in temperature causing the portion that is first heated to be heated to a higher temperature than the area of the floor associated with the end of the circulation path.
The installation of electrical heating wires disposed in or beneath the floor have to be selected for their resistivity, which will result in a proper resistance load for the power system. In order to provide an adequate selection of resistivities a large stock of heating wires are required to provide an adequate power density and yet still meet the power constraints of the power source. A problem with this approach is that a significant number of resistive wires must be inventoried to meet a range of floor areas.
What is needed in the art is a method of providing an under floor heating wiring that will reduce the required inventory to meet the power density for heating the floor.